Emmett's Turn to Watch Bella
by twilightdarlin's
Summary: Emmett's P.O.V.- Why should Edward have all the fun with Bella? She has a great body and he won't meet her needs until they are married. She wants me to meet those needs. She wants ME to SEX her up.


I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I do however own a sick sense of humor and an overactive imagination. Plus I have a lot of time on my hands. Please be gentle this is my first time_._

_Emmett's Turn to Watch Bella_

Emmett's Point of View

"Hey Emmett" I heard Edward calling. "Yeah, Bro," I replied. "Can you go check on Bella while I go hunting? I would ask someone else but they are all busy. Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme and Jasper already left to go hunting in Canada, and Rose and Alice are shopping. I won't be gone long; maybe an hour," Edward pleaded. He knew I would say yes because I couldn't wait to see Bella trip over thin air. "Sure. Does she know I am coming over?" I asked, looking for a chance to scare Bella. "No, I can call her and let her know." Edward answered. I had to stop him from calling her before he ruined my fun. "I'll call her. You go bag you a mountain lion." He called his thanks to me as he raced off to the woods. I headed to Bella's house.

When I got to Bella's house I could hear a shower going and Charlie snoring in his room. I jumped into her window and waited for her to come back to her room. I stood in the far corner away from her door in the shadows. _After I scare her she is going to need another shower and a change of pants_. I chuckled to myself.

Bella opened the door and came in. I was poised for my attack when I realized she had forgotten to take her clothes with her to the bathroom. Before I had the chance to make my presence known, she let go of her towel and went to grab some clothes out of her dresser. I couldn't help myself as I said "Damn Bells milk does a body good." She turned about ten different shades of red as she tripped over her feet trying to cover herself.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" she said trying to stifle her anger. "Edward went hunting and asked me to check on you. I forgot to call and tell you I was coming over until he gets here. Do you need me to do anything while I'm here?" I asked while I was staring at Bella in all her naked glory. "You could just stand there ogling me, or you could help me up. The way she crossed her arms just under her breast caused them to be pushed up so I could see her perfectly hard nipples giving me an instant hard on. This girl was hot. _How could Edward keep his hands off that perfect body?_ My pants were straining even more just thinking about touching her. "Well?" Her voice brought me back to reality. So, I went over to her placing one arm behind the small of her back and the other under her knees, picking her up and placing her on the bed."Do you need anything else while you have me here?" I added trying to break my gaze from a still naked Bella. "Well, I've had this problem Edward can't help me with and maybe you can. I have been very frustrated and can't seem to be able to relieve myself." She stated calmly as I adjusted myself. I was going to hell anyway. "What kind of frustration Bella?" She replied by looking up through her lashes and whispered "sexual". My jaw just hit the floor. _Was I hearing correctly_? First she tells me she can't satisfy herself and then tells me she wants me to help her! Holy shit I am defiantly going to hell. "What would you like me to do Bella?" I asked after I composed myself. "Well you could start by removing all your clothes and then you can join me on the bed." She stated matter-of-factly. I did as I was told. Bella pulled me close and whispered in my ear that she always wondered what I would be like in bed. I didn't think I could get any harder until she kissed me. Her lips were soft and sensual. The warmth from her lips went straight through my body. She gently slid her tongue into my mouth. I kissed her back hungrily wanting more of her. Her warm hands began to explore my body. She lingered at my chest playing with my nipples. I followed suit with my mouth. She got goose bumps when I left a trail of kisses on her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as I began circling my tongue around her nipples. She let out a small moan. I allowed my hand to travel to her navel. Her skin had the feel of the finest silk. I caressed her abdomen for a minute before my hand went further south. My fingers caressed the warmth between her legs gently as she urged me to go in. I eased one finger in as she groaned. I began pumping slowly watching pleasure spread across her face. "Faster and add another one please," she begged.I did as I was commanded. I continued pumping my fingers as I traced her bundle of nerves at her opening with my thumb. She was close to her climax and begged me to finish. "Bella I would rather be inside you and we could finish together. Can I enter you?" I asked almost begging. "Yes Emmett, I want you now." she moaned.

I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly eased myself in allowing Bella to get use to the feel of me. When I reached her barrier I use my speed to quickly break it. I waited for her pain to stop before I continued thrusting myself inside her. I slowly slid out while she dug her fingers into the rock hard skin on my back. I quickly thrust myself back in and she met my thrust with one of her own. We picked up our pace. She was panting and I was softly moaning in her ear. "Do you like the way I feel Bella? Tell me if I hurt you in anyway."

"Emmett you feel amazing .You're not hurting me so please shut up and fuck me." She growled into my ear. I began thrusting harder and faster and could feel the tightening in my abdomen and felt my release on the verge of exploding. "Bella are you ready to let yourself go yet? I can't hold out much longer." She began bucking her hips up wildly as she whispered my name. I felt her walls close in around me as she went over the edge. I let my release go. I stayed inside her for a while before I pulled out. I lay next to her and watched as she drifted off to sleep. I got dressed and placed a small kiss on her forehead before I headed back home.

Alice's Point Of View

Rose and I went shopping at the mall. We had only been there a few minutes before my eyes glazed over. I was having a vision of Bella and Emmett making love in her bed. I told Rose we needed to leave and would tell her when there were no humans around. I waited until we were about five miles to the house before I told her what I saw. She pulled the car over and got out. She took off at full speed toward the house. I was hot on her heels. She burst through the door and screamed "How could you Emmett? With Bella? Have you no shame?" I dialed Edward and told him to come home now and to bring Bella with him.

Emmett's Point Of View

Oh shit. What did I get myself into? I had to get this under control now. "Rose baby, what happened isn't real." Just then Edward comes in and sets Bella down. Rose's thoughts must have been louder than mine because he hit the roof!

"You did what?!?!" Then he turned to Bella, a look of desperation came across his face. "Please say it isn't true!" he pleaded.

Of course she had no idea what he was talking about. I left after she dropped her towel. She didn't even know I had been in her room. Her response was honest, "What are you talking about?!?!"

I couldn't let her take the heat for my joke. I mean I love to see her flustered but I would never want her to actually be hurt. I confessed, "Alice had a vision of us having sex this afternoon." No sense in confessing everything right away. If I had, I wouldn't have gotten to see her flush scarlet. I laughed.

Edward must have realized her sincerity because he turned to me with a ferocious look that would have made a panther cower. I decided to explain everything fully. I made the ideas clear in my head so there were no doubts with him; maybe he would help me smooth things over with Rose. I told them how I went to check on Bella but she never even knew I had been there because I left so quickly. I explained how while I was running back home I had an idea for the joke (which went horribly wrong) and as soon as I arrived at the house, I began to put things in motion.

Bella walked outside after it was all said. I would have to apologize to her for a long time. Rose looked at me with the fire from a thousand volcanoes. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. "Well Emmett, that prank is going to cost you dearly. You can have fun by yourself, your hand and your imaginings until I let you know otherwise," Rosalie screamed as she stomped off.I would be paying for that stunt for at least a decade or two.

"You and your imaginings better not include Bella," Edward stated. "By the way, how do you know what Bella looks like with no clothes on, and with such clarity?" he asked. "I kind of saw her when I went to check on her. She just got out of the shower and must have forgotten her clothes. She dropped her towel to get dressed. I left as quickly as I could. She didn't even know I was there. " Next thing I know I feel a rock hard fist make contact with my jaw sending me through the wall." That's for fantasying about Bella." Edward growled. Edward whispered in my ear," If she looks like that then why am I waiting until we are married?"

This one I had the answer to, "because you are a gentleman Edward." Just then door opens and Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle walk in asking what they missed. Edward and I burst into a fit of laughter.

**A.N. This is my sense of humor coming out. I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into my mind. A special thanks to Misty for fixing the last bit of this. ~Betty~**


End file.
